


Ultima Esperanza

by AceyEnn



Category: Bonus Stage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the author gets addicted to a Dresden Dolls song and writes a lame fic based off it at 2 in the morning. Joel meets June for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultima Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is one of those fics that's based off a song, but isn't a songfic per se. It's based directly on Ultima Esperanza by The Dresden Dolls (excellent song!). I wrote it at 2 in the morning, which is why it's so mediocre, in my opinion.
> 
> According to my friend, though, this is the best thing I've ever written. I disagree, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also, I feel I should note that the formatting got a bit messed up in places. Dunno how, but it did, and it won't let me fix it for some reason. (And by the way, it is entirely possible to type one-handed, and at a fairly rapid speed. I've seen it done.)

Joel had first met her on an Internet forum devoted to science--no one field, just science in general. She mostly frequented the physics section, and Joel was more of a robotics kind of guy, but they still came across each other on the forum from time to time, and he was always impressed by her posts. She seemed so knowledgeable, so eloquent.

 

He didn't know much about her. She was majoring in physics at some college in Texas, but that's all he knew. He didn't even know her real name, just her username--Ultima Esperanza.

 

Joel had always found that a bit odd. He didn't know much Spanish, on account of how he hadn't ever paid any attention in Spanish class, but he did know what that phrase meant; it was something along the lines of "Last Hope." It stood in stark contrast to the far nerdier usernames of the other members, usernames such as Particle Man or Mrs. Nye. He had to admit, he was intrigued.

 

That's why one day, he decided to IM her. She responded after a few minutes, and the two of them struck up a conversation.

 

Over the course of the chat, Joel learned several things. Her name was June, and she was 20 years old. She lived in San Antonio, and had for her entire life. Indeed, she seemed rather sheltered, as if she hadn't left her city much--in fact, it was almost as if she barely ever left her bedroom.

 

For the next few months, Joel and June chatted every day, almost without fail. They even talked on the phone a few times. They were practically an item.

 

And yet even after they'd known each other for some time, even after they'd acknowledged that they loved each other, June refused to show him what she looked like.

 

"You'll just think I'm ugly," she told him. "Everyone does."

 

Eventually, though, she relented, and sent him a picture. At first, Joel couldn't find anything especially ugly about her--in fact, he actually found her quite pretty. Then his eyes drifted down further, and he finally understood what she was hiding.

 

She had no legs, and only one arm.

 

"You understand now, don't you, Joel?"

 

"...I guess so, yeah. Still, you're better-looking than most of the girls I know. Not that that's saying much, seeing as how all the girls in my town are, like, really ugly, but still!"

 

"And you don't care?"

"Not really. I do kinda wanna know what exactly _happened_, though."

 

There was a pause before June replied.

 

"When I was 17," she wrote, "I got into a car wreck. That's really all you need to know."

 

"Huh."

  
"Yeah. I honestly don't leave the house much nowadays except for classes. I mean, it's not like I really _can_ do much of anything. Like...I wanted to be a biologist, but I can't do dissections or anything. That's why I chose physics instead. Not as much hands-on stuff."

 

"That kinda sucks."

 

"Yeah, it does."

 

Joel thought for a moment before sending his next message. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

 

"No. I mean, it's not like you can magically grow my limbs back or anything."

 

_Wait, he thought. I can do something, can't I? I've built stuff before, this should be a piece of cake..._

 

"I could...make you new ones?" He felt so awkward suggesting it. What kind of person _says _something like that?

 

"Wait, really?"

 

"Yeah! I mean, I've built _robots_, for crying out loud. Building you new legs and a new arm shouldn't be that hard, right? And maybe I could, like, put a cannon in your arm, too. That would be cool."

 

"Huh. Good point, except for the cannon thing."

 

Joel smiled. "I'll get to work on it soon, I swear."

 

And that was that.

 

~

 

The subject didn't come up again for more than two months, when Joel announced to her that he'd finished.

 

"Just come up here sometime," he said.

 

"Easier said than done. I live in Texas, remember?"

 

"Oh, right. Uh, you could take an airplane? I mean, if you fly on one of those really crappy little planes it'll probably cost less...or something. I don't really know."

 

"...I'll start saving up, okay? It'll take a while, but I really want this to happen."

 

Joel could live with that. He didn't like waiting--not at all. But he could deal.

 

~

 

They'd known each other for more than a year when June finally flew out to visit him. He drove her directly from the airport to his house (well, his mom's house, technically)--neither of them wanted to wait any longer.

 

The surgery took several hours--by the time Joel was finished, it was dark out. But eventually he finished, and June woke up.

 

"Is it over?" she mumbled, still somewhat groggy.

 

"Yeah, it is."

 

She wiggled her toes experimentally. "...How is this even possible?" she asked, bewildered. "I don't think it _is _possible. God, I must be dreaming or something."

 

"You're not."

 

"In any case...thank you, Joel. Thank you so much. This is _perfect._"

Without warning, June sat up and hugged Joel. He was startled by the gesture, but after a few moments, he hugged her back.

 

Everything was right in their world.

 

~

 

June never did return to Texas. She moved in with Joel, and transferred to a nearby school to finish her degree. Upon her graduation, though, Joel's mother decided that enough was enough, and pretty much forced Joel and June to move out.

 

The two lived in a motel room for a while while they looked for a permanent residence. They had jobs, yes, but they were low-paying enough that they honestly couldn't afford to live anywhere that wasn't horribly scuzzy--even scuzzier than the motel they were staying in.

 

"Do you know anyone who lives anywhere near here that might let us stay with them for a while?" asked June one day, sitting down on the bed.

 

And at that moment, Joel got an idea.

 

He picked up the phone and began dialing frantically, not bothering to explain who he was calling.

 

After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello? Who's calling?" asked the voice on the other end.

 

"Hey, Phil, this is Joel...can we stay at your place for a while?"

 

"We?"

 

"Yeah, me and my girlfriend. We need a place to stay."

 

"...Your _girlfriend_?"

 

"Yeah. My girlfriend. Now can we stay at your place or not?"

 

"And you're serious about this?"

 

"_Yes._ Now answer me, dammit."

 

Phil sighed. "_Fine. _You know where I live."

 

"Great, seeya tomorrow!"

 

"Wait, I need to set u--"

 

Joel hung up the phone, turning towards June.

 

"Pack up your things, June," he told her.

 

"You found somewhere?!"

 

"Sure did! We're moving in with this guy I know. His name's Phil, we're sorta friends."

 

"Great! And you said we're leaving tomorrow?"

  
"Yes. Yes, I did."

 

"Perfect."

 

And that was that.

 

_Things are gonna turn out just fine, Joel thought. Life is good._


End file.
